


Just Perfect The Way That It Is:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Love Of The Ages Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fireplaces, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Skiing, Slash, Talking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Tony were on vacation, They were talking as they were relaxing, Will they succeed in having a great vacation, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Steve McGarrett
Series: Love Of The Ages Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548730
Kudos: 25





	Just Perfect The Way That It Is:

*Summary: Steve & Tony were on vacation, They were talking as they were relaxing, Will they succeed in having a great vacation, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett, & his lover, Special Agent Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo of **_NCIS_**, were relaxing in their hotel room in Vermont. The Couple spent a day of skiing, & having fun in the process. The Former Seal was thinking about how happy, & lucky he is.

“Are you happy ?”, Steve asked, as he was having these thoughts in his mind, & he wanted to make sure that Tony was happy too. The Blond Agent was smiling, & leaned down to kiss him on the head. He said, “I am happy, I am so happy that I don’t want to wake up from this dream”, He smiled bigger, as he said this.

“I think our relationship is perfect, Just perfect the way that it is”, Tony said, as he stated a fact, as he continued. Steve smiled, & the _**Five-O Commander**_ said, “Me too”, & they kissed passionately, as the fire in the fireplace roared behind them.

Tony said with conviction, “I am in this for the long run, Are you ?”, The insecurity that used to plagued him, It came back. “Baby, You are my world, You are it for me”, The Hunky Brunette said meaning every word. They just relaxed, & enjoyed the time together.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
